


All One Time

by Tsukikageshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikageshi/pseuds/Tsukikageshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea i had that i decided to type up and share. It is simply a short story of the significant Jenny, the doctors daughter while wishing they had done more with her on the show or would bring her back somehow. It is a style of writing that is supposed to leave an impression and spark the imagination. I hope it does.</p>
<p>This is a re post from ff.net where I originally posted this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All One Time

In a year beyond time and space a girl with blue eyes and blond locks explored and taught the teachings of the Doctor. For fifty six thousand years she travels saving and rescuing peaceful races and teaching those who war with one another peace. She even managed to get some of the centurions to find peace as doctors for their people, that life no matter how you came to be, was valuable.

She saw the universe in all its expanse, her story yet to be told etched into the stars themselves.

The girl with two hearts who died and regenerated touched hearts long after and long before her own father, an anomaly with no mother brought to wage war and only to fight, a bringer of peace and a mother to all.

Fifty six thousand years and she began to understand the lonely eyes that had looked upon her that day, the day she came into the world and breathed her first. She was lonely, longing for a place to call home. It was that day; she crashed at the beginning of time and space watching the earth itself being born with everything else. Watching, waiting. Knowing somewhere deep inside there was something important about to occur. A minute an hour, a moment, a year, it was all one in this moment, for the whole of time to pass to the newborn moments of earth unto the first life of it, in the blink of an eye. For in that moment, all moments were one. She saw it all, from beginning to end.

"I'm on the moon. This is earth. My father loved this place from the moment he saw it, felt drawn to protect it as his very own destiny." says the girl, Jenny to the lonely space around her. The earth spins round and she sees it, the way it is so very beautiful. In that moment she knows, she too wishes to protect it, to nurture it, to be near it, to thus be near her father and be part of what The Doctor protects.

And so, with her two hearts beating she reaches in and takes one of her hearts out of her chest, it having become a Chrystal beating with the powers of time and space and hope, most of all, with life. "Light of hope, light of life, please protect when needed, heal whenever possible, and above all, bring peace to all peoples, this is my eternal hope, my light of hope. Take my light of hope and life. Make a change with it. May their always be hope and love in the hearts of those who come from now on, no matter how small for all life is an anomaly. Let it always be so."

And so, beings on two legs walked on all the stars of the system, some in the stars, some on the planets, and many, many upon that one singular little blue planet. Earth. When the light faded away, she lay on the ground life having left her body to spread through the milky way and beyond yet in her place two children grasped her heart in two pieces, one with a dark moon upon her brow and one with a bright white moon blazing upon hers.

As time went on, many would forget this moment, this moment in which all were one. Wars would be waged both political and bloody over the right to rule the two girls would be thrust into. Many generations later, no one would question why their were two moon families instead of one though they both had the moon insignia, just as no one would question why the Time lords and the Humans of earth would look so much alike, having been fashioned after people who had yet to exist.

And thus, the anomaly that was, was always within every cell of every being to ever live since the beginning of time, from a girl brought forth long after the beginning of time who became something more through the wish of her own heart and the factors not included, for no time lord should ever be engineered the way she was yet she could not bring herself to regret it, for every life that came from such a sudden and seemingly insignificant occurrence as her life… for how could she give what never existed?

One phrase was left carved on the moon, a word that would later come to mean life and hope among the Lunarians but that when read meant all that and so much more to the girl. "Doctor, protect this world for in it I live on." On the bottom a small marking a character written in what would later become the language of the time lords though it predated them many eons. "You were right, there is always a choice. –Jenny"


End file.
